


Necessary Bravery

by SkyBlueHeart



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlueHeart/pseuds/SkyBlueHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a small push is what brings out the lovely moments of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a drabble for shslrarepairweek on tumblr! Skipped to day 3 since I lacked art ideas. 
> 
> The theme is: ♂ Mars (God of War) ; energy, vigor, initiative

Bravery is a trait that is vital. Several times, the lilac sleuth had dared initiate a glance over at the crimson-eyed gambler. Emotions were finicky little things. They captured the mind and heart at the oddest of moments, and sometimes they were too difficult to pull out. Kirigiri understood this entirely. It wasn't the first time she had endured such feelings. The last time she did, it was when she was thirteen. A promise to herself was given and never again did she want to succumb to such a fate again. Her hands were no longer smooth and of skin. Burns and damage were done upon those delicate hands.

  
It was hard to cope. Being neglected for so long, she learned the general emotion of love and joy once she was too naive. Now? She had feelings for the gambler. Whether she noticed her small glances and gestures was up to debate, but Kirigiri didn't mind. Time spent with Celestia was sporadic. It didn't follow a schedule. It merely followed will and desire. Lavender eyes could detect that the raven-haired girl too desired some time with her and it was amusing to see, but it was also flattering. Perhaps the only reason for this was because of how she wasn't as annoying as Yamada for example, or was brutally cold and rude like Togami. Nor was she too bland and open like Asahina or Naegi. She was simply a hybrid of it all, mixed with silence, darkness and a foggy aura clouding her persona.

  
Perhaps this intrigued the gambler to strike a little game with her. These littles games were sometimes as far as strip poker for example. Kirigiri was rather hesitant by this idea, but it was in private and nothing else was done without consent. It was hard containing these emotions. They grew more and more until she silently prepared a few gifts. A rose whip and an in vitro rose. These two gifts were probably preferrable for the finicky gambler. She studied her personality and likes and dislikes after all.

  
It was all because of this desire to be brave and to be the one to initiate such a thing that Kirigiri had left the small gift parcel in front of Celestia's door, her finger had pressed onto the doorbell before she quickly made haste around the corner and away before she was caught. It was all because of these feelings that made her desire to learn how to prepare Royal Milk Tea for the gambler. It was simply why she softened up over time and to smile in front of her genuinely.

Most all, it was because of these feelings that she had leaned up and kissed Celestia on the cheek before averting her gaze away. A saccharine giggle was heard before a delicate finger was placed under her jaw. Kirigiri wasn't use to such gestures and merely tensed up from it, slowly allowing her head to be moved to meet Celestia's gaze. What Kyouko Kirigiri didn't expect was that she received the kiss back. Only on her lips that lasted what seemed to be more than a minute.


End file.
